Mach Wind
Mach Wind '(マッハウィンド, Mahha uindo'') is a shoot hissatsu used in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO *Matsukaze Tenma' *'Seto Midori' *'Shishido Sakichi' *'Mac Roniejo' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Endou Kanon' *'Nitta Miru' *'Shirato Kiyoshirou' *'Ichimonji Kirito' *'Sougetsu Nozomi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Matsukaze Tenma''' Info (GO) In the anime of the Inazuma Eleven GO series, this shoot hissatsu technique was first used in Episode 17 after Raimon broke through the defenders of Teikoku through using Ultimate Thunder. After that, Matsukaze got the ball and used Mach Wind to score a goal, in response, Miyabino Reiichi used his catch hissatsu, Power Spike to block Matsukaze's shoot but failed to contain the shoot hissatsu. This was Raimon's first goal against Teikoku. This hissatsu is used again in Episode 23, to make a chain shoot with Kurama's Side Winder to score a goal against Gassan Kunimitsu. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori where thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. In Episode 44, it evolved to Shin and was used as the second part of a chain shoot with Tsurugi's Death Drop G3. It scored the final goal for Raimon. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used the first time in Chrono Stone in Episode 3 to score the first goal in the second match against Protocol Omega. It was used again in Episode 8 to create a chain shoot with Bushin Renzan. However, it was stopped by Zanou's Keeper Command 03. It was used again in Episode 13 and it scored a goal against Shiroshika. It was seen in a flashback of Sakamoto Ryouma in Episode 027 (Chrono Stone).It was seen to be used to hit the Shinsengumi's members and to escape from them. Usage The user first starts running with the ball at top speed. As the user brings forward the ball, they jump and volley the ball, giving it an energy beam with bluish white aura, engulfing the ball and surrounding it with several spiral winds and making the beam stronger as it heads towards the goal at a high velocity. When Mach Wind evolved to Shin Mach Wind, the windwaves seemed more intense. Slideshow Anime Mach Wind Ep 18 1.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 2.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 3.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 4.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 5.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 6.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 7.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 8.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 9.PNG Wii Mach Wind Wii 1 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 2 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 3 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 4 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 5 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 6 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 7 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 8 HD.PNG GO Game MachWindGOGame1.png MachWindGOGame2.png MachWindGOGame4.png MachWindGOGame5.png MachWindGOGame6.png MachWindGOGame7.png MachWindGOGame9.png MachWindGOGame10.png MachWindGOGame11.png MachWindGOGame12.png MachWindGOGame13.png MachWindGOGame14.png Video GO Chrono Stone GO Game Trivia * "Mach" means sonic, resembles to the windwaves which looks like soundwaves around the ball. * This shot was combined with Joker Rains to create Evolution. *When it's combined with Death Drop G3, it's aura resembled Joker Rains. Category:Wind Hissatsu Category:Chain Shoot